wolfbloodfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:KTfan12/Wolfblood, series 3, episode 1: Unknown Secrets (fanfiction)
When Rhydian saw the girl, on the bench, crying, he took a deep sniff. Her scent was peculiar. He had to investigate her. "What's wrong?" he asked the girl, She looked up, surprised. She blew her nose with a tissue, wiped her eyes, and put on a pair of purple glasses. She brushed away her brown braids and looked at Rhydian. To his surprise, she took a deep sniff. And frowned. "Who are you?" she asked in an American accent, "I s'pose you've come to make fun of me and my accent." The girl blew her nose again. "No, I just wanna know what's wrong, that's all." replied Rhydian. The girl took another deep sniff. "You OK?" asked Rhydian. "Yeah, just, uh, smelling the food in the cafeteria." she replied. "Well, anyway, you never told me what's wrong." said Rhydian. The girl's blue-green eyes welled with tears. She quickly blinked them away. "I was in the bathroom, washing my hands, when three girls came in. They told me to go away, and I said I didn't have to, and they started teasing me about my accent. It really hurt." she said in a small voice. "One girl had blonde hair, one had black hair, and the last had brown hair." Rhydian rolled his eyes. "It's just The Three K's- Kay, Katrina, and Kara. They're always picking on younger kids. Don't mind them." The girl nodded. "Did you just move here?" Rhydian asked. "Yeah- my mom got transferred. This is my second day. We live in a house in the woods." replied the girl. "The woods?" asked Rhydian. "Yeah, so?" asked the girl. "Oh, well, I'm just a bit jealous- I've always wanted to live in the woods." he replied. Suddenly, a woman spotted the group. "Tammy!" cried the woman. "I've been looking for you for forever! How come you didn't come back to class? You've been gone for 15 minutes!" "Sorry, miss, I had some issues with some kids," Tammy admitted. "Yeah, miss, she told me the Three K's had been picking on her." spoke up Rhydian. "Well, Tammy, come along, class is almost over. Thank you for helping her." said the woman. ****************** "Rhydian, how can you be sure?" asked Maddy. "You haven't any proof she is a Wolfblood." It was lunch time,and Rhydian was telling Shannon, Tom, Maddy, and Jana about Tammy. "I knew that smell! I had to go check! I was curious. And don't you think it's bad she and her mum live in the woods? They could be attacked by a wild Wolfblood." said Rhydian. "That's true," said Jana. Maddy nodded. "Let's walk home with her- be her friend, find out where she lives, you know." said Maddy. "Anyway, she could use a friend." "That's true," said Rhydian. So, when the last bell rang, they all found Tammy. "Tammy, hi. I'm the kid you met in the hall. I'm Rhydian, and this is Jana, Maddy, Shannon, and Tom. We wanted to walk home with you- I want to see your house in the woods." Tammy stared. She took a deep, long sniff. "No, I don't want to walk home- I want to run!" Tammy cried, a grin spreading across her face. They cut through the woods, Tammy taking the lead and running at an incredible speed. Suddenly, she stopped, and so did the others. "You hear that?" she whispered. There was a rustling sound not too far away, a snapping twig, rustling leaves, and suddenly... Out of the shadows leaped a creature. It pounced right on Tammy and began clawing and growling at her. Tammy screamed. Jana, Maddy, Shannon, and Tom tried to pry off the creature. Ryhdian yelled at it to stop and could feel his self tingeling.. his veins were turning a dark color... his eyes were yellow. Tammy was bleeding, crying, and screaming for her mother. She saw Ryhdian as he transformed and screamed louder. Ryhdian leaped at the creature and started growling. The creature let go of Tammy. Tammy was so frightened, she didn't move. She continued to sob as Rydian and the wild Wolfblood circled Tammy, growling and snapping at eachother. Rhydian lunged at the Wolfblood. They wrestled, growled, and snapped. Rhydian bit the creature. the creature howled in pain and let go of Rhydian. He ran off into the woods. Meanwhile, Tammy had dashed to Jana and buried her face in her shirt, sobbing. Maddy and Shannon tried to comfort Tammy while Tom rushed to Rhydian to see if he was all right. Nearby, on the ground, lay a pair of broken glasses. "W-what happened?!" Tammy managed to say through her sobs. "What was that- thing?! Why did it attack me?!" Tammy looked down at her cut, bloody shirt and her broken glasses on the ground and began to cry again. "I want my mom! I want to go home!" "Tammy, calm down, hush, it'll be all right!" Jana said, stroking the girl's tangled hair. In all the chaos, her braids had come un-done. Bits of dirt, leaves, and twig were stuck in her hair. "We have a LOT of explaining to do," muttered Rhydian. "You don't say! Look what's happened to me! I could've been killed, and then my mom would have no one! First, she lost my dad, and then she almost lost me!" cried Tammy. She sank to the ground, sobbing. Jana sat by her. Tammy clung tightly to her. "Guys, I think you owe me and explanation." she said after a long moment of silenece. To Be Continued. Category:Blog posts